


Fresh N' Clean

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Free!
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Consensual, Early Work, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Nagisa sneaks over to Haruka's house and finds Haruka taking a shower.





	Fresh N' Clean

**Fresh 'N Clean**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club. But if I did There'd be more hot shirtless /pantless guys in it._  
Pairing: Nagisa and Haruka  
**Plot:**  
**Nagisa sneaks over to Haruka's house and finds Haruka taking a shower**

 **~Movie View~ ~Friday Night~**  
**~Focus:Nagisa and Haruka~**

Nagisa has been having dreams about Haruka, some dirty and some clean but its driving Nagisa crazy. Day after day the only thing on Nagisa's mind has been Haruka.

"I've got to have those arms around me." said Nagisa hugging himself. Nagisa thought about ways to have his dreams come true, when it struck him like lightning, he'd trained Haruka. Knowing Haruka wouldn't want a chance to pass up a swim, it was fool proof. Throughout the night, Nagisa kept thinking of Haruha shirtless and swimming naked.

The next day was summer break so Nagisa, in a blue tank top, white shoes and brown shorts, ran over to Haruka's house and went to his bathroom. He was about to knock on the door when he heard running water. He went to the front door and locked it. After that he turned off all the lights so it appeared that Haruka was out. Nagisa went back down stairs and went to the bathroom where the water was still running. Nagisa slowly opened the door and poked his head in. He saw Haruka washing his slender back and saw a nice round ass. Nagisa's face was a full rose red color and he was at the gates of heaven. Nagisa crept inside and hid himself behind the toilet. It was times like these that he was glad that he was smaller than other guys. Nagisa peered over the toilet and saw Haruka's frontal, he was caressing his chest. Nagisa took off his pants and watched Haruka wash himself. Nagisa placed his shorts behind his head then he took off his shoes and put them under his pants. Nagisa stood up and slowly walked in front of Haruka.

"Haruka mind if I join you?" said Nagisa, looking up at Haruka, he noticed that his eyes were closed. Haruka’s eyes opened slowly and his hands slowly came to a stop. Haruka looked down at Nagisa and continued washing, his expression didn't change at all. Nagisa got in the tub then stood at Haruka's side and rubbed Haruka's body. One hand rubbed Haruka's frontal while the other rubbed his backside. Haruka sat on his knees, so Nagisa was at his height, and handed the soap to Nagisa, who threw it in the sink. Haruka put his arm around Nagisa's waist and pulled him close, while maintaining a perfect straight face. Nagisa reached down and rubbed Haruka's balls. "Have you washed these?" Haruka nodded as Nagisa giggled and he played with his balls.

Nagisa moved a little higher and stroked Haruka's cock. This was better than any wet dream Nagisa ever had. Nagisa pecked Haruka's cheek with a kiss as he worked his staff. Haruka blushed and looked away from Nagisa as his cock throbbed in Nagisa's hand.

"Wow Haruka, you're really hard, you must like this huh?" Nagisa smiled and rubbed his own erection. Nagisa dragged his tongue up the side of Haruka's cheek, sending shivers up the wet teen. "Haruka?" Nagisa rubbed his cheek against Haruka's. "Let's try something more...exciting okay?" Haruka nodded and Nagisa let go of Haruka then positioned himself on the tub's wall. "Haruka?" Nagisa stood behind Haruka and slowly guided his penis inside Haruka's anus. Haruka winced and clenched his eyes close. "You feel so good Haruka." Nagisa rubbed Haruka's ass then gave it a small smack. Nagisa stopped pushing his wiener in when he was halfway inside of Haruka.

Nagisa waited a few moments, he couldn't believe Haruka was a bottom, he always dreamed of Haruka forcing his head to the floor and just pounding his ass. "Ready Haruka?" Haruka nodded and Nagisa slowly pulled out then pushed into him. As time passed Haruka's hole widened and Nagisa was able to go faster and deeper inside Haruka without hurting him. Nagisa felt he was at the gates of hevan when he buried his sword in Haruka's hole. Nagisa held onto Haruka's hips as he plunged the base of his cock inside Haruka. Nagisa moan loudly as came inside Haruka. Panting, Nagisa exited Haruka and laid on the small wall next to Haruka. "You're turn Haruka."

Haruka pushed off the wall and moved behind Nagisa then pushed the head of his cock inside of Nagisa. Nagisa gasped at the sized of intruder and his body clenched. After a while Nagisa got use to the size and unclenched. Haruka pushed more of his cock inside Nagisa, he pulled moans and groans from him. When Haruka was halfway inside Nagisa, he slammed the other half in. Nagisa screamed in shock and in pain but he liked it. Haruka waited for Nagisa to adjust, eventually Nagisa gave him the ok and Haruka made up for the lost time by tearing Nagisa's ass up. Nagisa was seeing stars with every forceful thrust , he never felt so good in life. Nagisa pushed back on Haruka and told Haruka to grab his shoulders. When Haruka held Nagisa's shoulders, he widened his stance and pulled out then slammed his length inside. Haruka soon filled Nagisa with his essence and quickly pulled out of him. Nagisa turned over on his back and jerked his cock and as soon as he started a stream of semen was shot into the air which landed on Nagisa's belly.

"We better wash up..." said Nagisa flashing a blushing Haruka a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
